Ranger Wedding!
by Jessfairy88
Summary: One-Shot. The battle was over and it was time to get on with thier lives. The start was a large wedding for Jewels and Jayden who had stayed together through Hell or high water.


_**Author's notes:**This story wass requested though I had been bouncing ideas around about it but wasn't sure to do it... This story is unusual to write being there has been no final battle with the rangers. I added my own ideas to this I hope you like it._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Power Rangers Samurai only the oc and the plot._

**_Shout-Outs:_**_ I never imagined this story would do this good. Thank you to all that had review it and followed. Thanks to ChocolateSugar, Dorito of Doom, dream lightning, GabrielMoon, H2O Pokemon Fan, quiteshadowwolf, rezmend, ShadowVampMaiden300, SweetAngel24, Yukira-Kuchiki, Swiftwing1._

**_Specail Shout-Out: _**_This is a special shout out to **RedPhoenixRanger96 **for encouraging me to really finish this story._

* * *

The sun was bright and the weather was warm, a perfect day for a wedding. Outside the Shiba House Mentor Ji was directing Bulk and Spike on sitting up chairs. Mike, Kevin, Antonio and Jayden stood off to the side an Antonio help straighten Jayden's tie.

"How does that feel?"

Jayden nodded. "It's straight. "

Mike and Kevin were fixing their tuxes. "When will the girls be ready."

Antonio laughed. "You should know better to rush a bride."

Jayden smiled. "Antonio what does Jewels dress look like."

"Nope."

"Come on…"

"Don't you know its bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony."

The boys looked up to see Deker walk in. His tux fixed up and as he walked up he fixed Antonio's tie.

"I just want to know what to expect."

Deker smiled. "Sorry I promised Jewels. She, Dayu and the girls worked hard on finding the right dress."

Jayden messed with his cufflinks and looked around. "When will we start?"

Deker placed a hand on Jayden's shoulder. "Soon Jayden soon."

As Deker walked off Mike looked over. "I am still getting used to always seeing me and Dayu in human form."

Jayden smiled. "Yeah but Jewels is happy."

Meanwhile inside in the room Jewels used to share with Jayden she, Dayu, Mia, and Emily were helping her get ready. Her dress was on and Dayu and fixed her hair and add a special tiara.

There was a knock on the door. Emily answered it and in walked Deker. He walked up and kissed Jewels on the forehead.

"You have a nervous groom out their waiting."

Jewels smiled. "Well he isn't the only one."

Dayu stepped up to Deker and he put his arms around her. "Isn't she beautiful Deker?"

"That she is."

Jewels smiled and looked up at Deker and Dayu. So much has happened since she had joined the ranger team. Deker and Dayu had broken Serrator's curse and they were remarried and parental figures to Jewels.

"Mommy, Daddy, Kieran said I look funny."

"I did not."

"Did too."

Jewels smiled as she saw the two kids run in. The one surprise she was happy about was after Deker and Dayu got married not a few months later they gave news Dayu was pregnant. Jewels felt like a big sister. To everyone's surprise Dayu gave birth to two beautiful twins and boy and girl who they had named Bria Rose and Kieran Dante. Both kids were nearly five and chatterboxes. Deker smiled and reaching down picked up the girl.

"You do not look funny you are beautiful."

Jewels smiled at the little girl. "Your daddy is right your are beautiful why else would I want you as my flower girl." She turned to the boy. "And you are handsome enough to be the ring bearer."

Dayu smiled and hugged Jewels. Right then they heard the music. "Alright come on lets get into places."

Dayu lead the kids out and stood them at the back door near the carpet they will have to walk. Emily and Mia lined up behind them as the bridesmaid and Jewels stood behind them. Deker too her trembling hand and placed it in the crook of his arm.

"Don't be nervous that boy loves you and would do anything for you."

"I know but I am still scared."

His hand tightened on hers. "I am here."

She nodded and the music started, the kids walked first followed by Emily and Mia. Then the bridal march started and everyone stood up. Jewels took a deep breathe as Deker started her down the aisle. She saw Jayden standing up front with Antonio, Mike, and Kevin but Jewels' eyes were only on Jayden. He looked so handsome.

Deker lead her onto the platform and after kissed her hand and then her cheek he placed her hand in Jayden's and patted Jayden, then turning he joined Dayu in the front row. Jewels smiled in seeing Dayu dab at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Turning she and Jayden looked at the minister.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Jayden and Jewels in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

Jewels looked up at Jayden and smiled, her heart running a mile a minute.

"Do you Jayden, take Jewels to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Jayden smiled. "I do!"

"Do you Jewels, take Jayden to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Jewels felt a tear run down her cheek. "I do!"

The minister smiled. "Jayden repeat after me as you slip on her ring."I, (name), take you, (name), to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

Jayden took a deep breathe. "I, Jayden, take you, Jewels, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."He slid on her ring.

The minister turned to Jewel. "Jewels repeat after me as you slid on his ring."I, (name), take you, (name), to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Jewels slid on Jayden's ring.

Jewels bit her lip. "I, Jewels, take you, Jayden, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

"If there is a person among us with a reason these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." He waited a moment and then.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jayden smiled and leaned down gently kissed Jewels. Lifting his head he smiled at her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Family and Friends, I present to you" "For the first time" Mr. and Mrs. Jayden and Jewels Shiba."

As they turned to face their family and friends applause broke out. Jayden lead her down the aisle and to the stage that was set up. They stood by their cake which thank goodness Mia didn't make but she did observe to make sure it was what they wanted.

Everyone took pictures of them cutting their cake and laughing when Jewels shoved a piece in his face. Then he feed a piece to her.

As they all sat down the caters served the drinks food and cake.

"Can I have the bride and her father up front for the father daughter dance."

Jewels and Jayden did have a problem with this when they first heard it would happen but Jewels had asked Deker to be present as her father. So getting up and walking onto the floor Deker took Jewels into his arms and danced with her.

"You are really beautiful Jewels I am sure your mother and father would be so proud about the woman you have become."

Jewels smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. "I wish they were here today. I know my mother would be proud of you Deker. You have found love and you have Dayu back. You have a family and became a father for me."

Deker smiled. "They are watching you now and smiling."

"Now the husband and wife will share their first dance."

Deker handed Jewels off to Jayden and they danced.

"How are you doing Mrs. Shiba."

Jewels smiled. "I am getting used to that name."

Jayden laugh. "Well you have a lifetime to get used to it."

As the reception went on Jewels was passed from Jayden to Mike then Kevin then Antonio. He had her laughing as he dance with her. She smiled as she saw Jayden dance with Mia, Emily and Jewels new friend Angel who as of two days ago was engaged to Antonio.

They partied and danced for another three hours then. "And now the married couple will leave for their honeymoon."

Everyone lined up and holding each others hands they walked outside as they walked down the path everyone threw birdseeds.

Jayden opened the door of the limo and Jewels slid in Jayden followed. Closing the door she smiled when she heard everyone cheering.

"So are you ready to start our new life?"

Jewels smiled. "I sure am."

Jayden leaned closer and kissed her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

Jewels wrapped her arms around him. "No."

Jayden tiled his head and kissed her.

"So my husband where are you taking me for our honeymoon?"

He kissed her again. "The one place you told me when we were kids you always wanted to go."

Jewels sat up with a gasp."No!"

"Yes my love we are going to Australia."

Jayden didn't have time to laugh when Jewels tackled him and kissed him.

"You are wonderful."

"I know."

The limo drove then to the airport were they had a private jet there. It was an eight hour flight to Australia. When they got to the hotel Jayden carried his lovely bride in their suit.

"Here's to the beginning of the rest of our lives." With that Jayden kissed his wife.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **Hope you enjoyed it, it did give me a little trouble trying to get it right. But if you would like to see pictures of the dresses, cakes, and Deker and Dayu's kids all links are on my page._

_Thank you for all your reviews on the previous story and thank you for all that read this. Hope to see you on future stories. :)_


End file.
